The Dragon Slayers
by theunhappytwins
Summary: They had been broken, attacked, almost as if the world itself was trying to stop their mission. But they would not be swayed, and they were going to take revenge. T for violence. Minor KaiMei and Miku/Neru.


**AN: Okay, so this is a bit of a long story, but there was a really cool idea for a story up for adoption, so I dropped everything, including that new chapter of Monochrome and the story where Terezi Pyrope and Daenerys Targaryen are kismeses. **

**The things I do for fanfiction.**

***MEIKO***

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

The brunette looked at her pale hands, splattered with crimson drops. Her brown eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Sinking to her knees, she raked her blood-spattered hands through her brown hair.

She'd killed someone.

Broken glass was around her feet-was that what she'd used? A bottle again?

The man lying in front of her in his own blood opened his eyes a sliver, and she ran, not even caring where she was going. She was probably crying, but she didn't care.

She ran home, red dress flapping behind her-w_hy had she chosen red? _It was the color of blood, the color of her eyes when she was the monster, the color of death. She should have just worn brown. Brown was safe.

People stared at her in shock and horror, moving out of her way. Once she had arrived at her house, she ran upstairs, locking the door behind her once she was in her room.

She was a freak. A monster.

She was Meiko, the Red Rager, the best swordswoman in the land at seventeen, and she hated herself.

***RIN AND LEN***

"C'mon, Len. We've got a mission to go on." The ten-year old blond girl grinned at her brother, offering him her hand.

He frowned dubiously. "But _Rin_...Mom's making banana bread."

Rin spat. "Banana bread? What's cooler, banana bread? Or _the imperial treasury?_"

"You're gonna _steal money from the treasury?!" _Len yelped.

"Course not. Just want to see if I can sneak in." Rin grinned. "How tough do you think it'll be?"

Len grinned. "Tough. But not tough enough for us."

Rin laughed. "Stupid idiots think that they can put enough gods around it for us to not get in!" She stuck out her tongue at a guard who was walking past. "Hahaha! Stuuuupid!"

"Shhhh!" Len grabbed his sister's hand. "They'll hear us!"

"Whatever. We know the passages! Where's the nearest one?"

Len grinned, and the two crept off.

Rin snuck into the wall first. These secret passages were just wide enough for someone as small as her or Len to fit.

They crawled through the passage easily, the paths they'd taken hundreds of times coming naturally to them.

It would be so easy to-

"RIN! LEN!"

The voice echoed through the passageway, and Len turned.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Both froze.

"COME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

Both reluctantly crawled out, to see the angry face of their mother, Lily Kagamine, the head chef.

"_What_ exactly were you two trying to do?"

"Sorry, Mom…" Len looked down at his feet. Rin pouted, crossing her arms. Her twin quickly elbowed her in the stomach.

Rin rolled her blue eyes. "Sorry, Mom."

After Lily had finished lecturing them, and the twins were locked in their shared room, Rin leaped up and turned to Len.

"Let's do it _right_ this time."

***MIKU***

The teal-haired girl kicked her feet against the heavy chair that she sat in, watching nervously as her bodyguards surrounded her.

Many in the room gave her glances-violent ones, that seemed to be saying 'How dare you come here? Why do you have those men around you?'

The girl was a bit confused to that too, honestly. She really just wanted to see her girlfriend. Wait, was that not a thing?

Whatever. She wanted to see the girl who had kissed her at the party, and who had been her friend for a while. Admittedly, she hadn't been as close with her as she was with her other friends, but…

And then she spoke. "Hi, Neru!"

Her voice was beautiful. It was the sound of bells, the aria of a trained opera singer, the noise of a babbling brook. It was everyone's favorite sound at once.

It was perfect.

Everyone who had been staring at her before suddenly changed. They still stared, but they stared differently.

Some had their eyes clouded with lust, while some seemed fascinated, and still others stared in jealous hate, but every one of them followed the tealette's every movement.

This always happened. Miku was scared, but it was whatever happened when she talked or sang.

She couldn't just go through life without talking, could she?

The blonde girl behind the counter blushed heavily, but that was the only concession she gave to the entrancing voice. "Miku. Did you have to bring your guards?"

Miku pouted. "I didn't _want_ to! But Mom says I have to."

Neru sighed. "You do, don't you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Miku giggled. "Ah, Neru! You're so silly! Come on, let's go!"

Her guards followed the two girls as they ran off into the Imperial City.

***KAITO***

The blue-haired boy sat in the garden, just like he always was, eyes closed and face turned to the sky. This would probably be a lot less normal if it had not been snowing.

A party passed through the garden, giving him scornful glances. He waved cheerfully, and leaned back against the frozen statue.

He held out one hand, and watched the snowflakes dance across his palm. He gestured, and an image was formed-a rotating portrait of the captain of the castle guard's daughter, Meiko.

If it hadn't been for the color and the translucence, it could have passed for the actual woman.

"You. Child."

"I'm sixteen." he said mildly.

The archmage's burgundy eyes narrowed. "_Child. _What are you doing?"

He smiled. "I'm drawing."

"Stop that. It's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Kaito tilted his head quizzically. "I didn't know that…I think it's pretty." He waved his hands, dispelling the picture, and building one of the archmage. "Look!" His handsome face was childishly excited. "It's you!"

The mage waved a hand surrounded with fire, and the snowflakes melted, pooling in his hand.

"Why did you…"

"Your tricks are boring and childish. We have no need of them."

Kaito stared, eyes dark. "It was beautiful."

"It was a child's trick." As the mage walked off, he muttered one word.

"Madman."


End file.
